krasnapediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dziennik Abdela
= Świat: Zapomniane Krainy = Dziennik Abdela - prywatny dziennik pisany przez Abdela, syna Bhaala w trakcie jego przygód. FragmentySpośród wszystkich możliwych wpisów, wybrano tylko te, które w jakiś sposób dotyczą krasnoludów. 'Prolog' Dzień 1, Godzina 7 (1 Mirtul, 1368)Data kanoniczna według zapisu gry Mission-Pack-Save z gry Baldur's Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy.: Reevor raz jeszcze nakłonił mnie do pracy w swoim magazynie. Wszystkie raporty wskazują na to, że nasze kocie siły nas zdradziły, a szczury jeszcze raz przystąpiły do natarcia. Wygląda na to, że to ja jestem ostatnią nadzieją w obliczu takiej potęgi. Żegnaj mój drogi dzienniku... Żegnaj.Gra komputerowa Baldur's Gate, BioWare, Black Isle Studios & Interplay. Dzień 1, Godzina 7 (1 Mirtul, 1368): Notatka: Nie przyłączaj się do zbrojnych. Oni nigdy nie mówią ci o pełnym niebezpieczeństwie i płacą dopiero, kiedy się od nich odłączasz. Reevor zapłacił mi całe 5 sztuk złota za narażanie mojego życia... Czy czasami w Candlekeep nie ma ruchu rewolucyjnego? Wstąpię do niego z przyjemnością. 'Rozdział 1' Dzień 2, Godzina 21 (2 Mirtul, 1368)Data niekanoniczna dopasowana do dat z dziennika według zapisu gry Mission-Pack-Save z gry Baldur's Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy.: Połączyliśmy siły z Kagainem, krasnoludem który chce odnaleźć zaginionego szlachcica. Ten szlachcic to syn Entara Srebrnej Tarczy, więc Kagain desperacko pragnie go odnaleźć. Dzień 2, Godzina 21 (2 Mirtul, 1368): Gurke, stary i zrzędliwy krasnolud z Beregostu skarżył się, że w kniei Otulisko, banda tasloi ukradła mu jego ponoć słynny płaszcz. Po krótkiej rozmowie doszliśmy do wniosku, że zrobimy prawie wszystko, żeby go rozweselić! 'Rozdział 2' Dzień 20, Godzina 14 (20 Mirtul, 1368): Od krasnoludzkiej kapłanki imieniem Unshey dowiedzieliśmy się, że ogr, który zbiera pasy grasuje na południe od gospody "Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Unshey okazała się być pisarką; być może nawet podaruje mi egzemplarz swojej książki, jeżeli uda mi się odzyskać jej Pas przebić... Dzień 20, Godzina 14 (20 Mirtul, 1368): Unshey nie jest zbyt taktowną osobą. Zapłaciła nam 70 sztuk złota za odzyskanie jej pasa, informując nas, że 60 ma iść na kąpiel. Dzień 25, Godzina 14 (25 Mirtul, 1368): Sarhedra, dość nieprzyjemna krasnoludzka wojowniczka ostrzegła nas o znajdującym się na południu obozie ogrów... Dzień 25, Godzina 14 (25 Mirtul, 1368): Zabiliśmy ogry, o których mówiła Sarhedra. Jednak gdy wróciliśmy żeby jej o tym powiedzieć, tak się zdenerwowała, próbując znaleźć mi coś nowego do roboty, że zapomniała o nagrodzie. No cóż, kilka martwych ogrów jest wystarczającą nagrodą. Dzień 28, Godzina 11 (28 Mirtul, 1368): Dziś próbował mnie zabić mężczyzna zwany MolkaremDo drużyny Molkara należał m. in. krasnoludzki wojownik Morvin.. Nie powiedział, kim są jego panowie, ale znał moje imię. 'Rozdział 4' Dzień 53, Godzina 17 (23 Kythorn, 1368): Pewien górnik powiedział nam, że jest sposób na zniszczenie kopalni Żelaznego Tronu w kniei Otulisko. Obsydianowa śluza blokuje nurt podziemnej rzeki. Jeśli zostanie ona otwarta, woda zaleje całą kopalnię. Klucz do śluzy ma tylko główny nadzorca kopalni. Dzień 53, Godzina 17 (23 Kythorn, 1368): Pewien górnik poinformował nas, że nadzorca kopalni mieszka na jej czwartym poziomie. Dzień 53, Godzina 18 (23 Kythorn, 1368): Krasnolud Yeslick opowiedział nam sporo rzeczy o kopalni w Kniei Otulisko. Jego klan niegdyś eksploatował tę kopalnię, ale w końcu dokopali się do podziemnej rzeki. W potopie, który potem nastąpił utonęła większość członków klanu. Yeslick spotkał później człowieka o imieniu Rieltar, ważną figurę w Żelaznym Tronie. Z pomocą Yeslicka Rieltar otworzył na nowo kopalnię, tym razem dla Żelaznego Tronu. Krasnolud powiedział, że kopalnią zarządza czarownik Davaeorn, który mieszka na jej czwartym poziomie. Gdyby udało nam się zdobyć klucz, który ma on przy sobie, moglibyśmy zatopić całą kopalnię. Dzień 54, Godzina 5 (24 Kythorn, 1368): Walczyliśmy z Davaeornem w sercu kopalni w kniei Otulisko. Okazał się niezbyt pomocny, więc będziemy szukać odpowiedzi w jego osobistych rzeczach. Dzień 54, Godzina 7 (24 Kythorn, 1368): Zatopiliśmy kopalnie w kniei Otulisko, zabijając wszystkich, którzy zostali pod ziemią. Moja drużyna i ja ledwie zdołaliśmy uciec przed pędzącą wodą. Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy bezpieczni, czuję radość, że udało nam się zadać potężny cios Żelaznemu Tronowi. Dzień 54, Godzina 7 (24 Kythorn, 1368): Zatopiliśmy kopalnie Żelaznego Tronu w kniei Otulisko. Zanim otworzyliśmy magiczną śluzę, pomogliśmy uciec niewinnym niewolnikom. Mam nadzieję, że zniszczenie tak bogatych zasobów pokrzyżuje plany Żelaznego Tronu, jakiekolwiek by one były. 'Rozdział 7' Dzień 61, Godzina 16 (1 Flamerule, 1368): Udaliśmy się do kniei Otulisko, wróciliśmy z płaszczem Gurke'a i wszystko na nic! Wygląda na to, że jego pechowa przygoda zmieniła go w popularną postać w Beregoście. Ludzie rzucają mu pod stopy pieniądze, żeby tylko usłyszeć jego bezsensowne gadanie. Ja jednak nie mam zamiaru słuchać. Niech licho pochłonie jego i płaszcz, który mi został. Dzień 85, Godzina 7 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Ktoś o imieniu Ike organizuje wycieczki do Wieży Durlaga. Należałoby chyba sądzić, że prowadzą chętnych tylko przez te komnaty, które zostały oczyszczone z pułapek. Może należałoby spytać kogoś, kto już był na tej wycieczce. Podobno uczestniczył w niej niejaki Fenrus, którego można znaleźć w pobliżu przystani.Gra komputerowa Baldur's Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy, BioWare, Black Isle Studios. Dzień 85, Godzina 7 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Natknęliśmy się na zarozumiałego cwaniaczka, oferującego wycieczki do Wieży Durlaga. Wydaje się, że chce on zmienić śmiertelną pułapkę w atrakcję turystyczną. Na razie nie przyjmiemy jego oferty, ale wiem gdzie go znaleźć, jeśli zmienimy zdanie. Dzień 85, Godzina 8 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Krasnolud o imieniu Hurgan Kamienne Ostrze ma dla nas jakieś zadanie, jeśli zechcemy go wysłuchać. Zatrzymał się w gospodzie w Bordzie Ulgotha. Dzień 85, Godzina 8 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Hurgan Kamienne Ostrze poprosił nas, żebyśmy odnaleźli magiczny sztylet, zagubiony w Wieży Durlaga. Sztylet jest jego spuścizną rodową i krasnolud będzie czekał w Brodzie Ulgotha na jego zwrot. O Wieży mówi się, iż jest usiana pułapkami. Dzień 85, Godzina 9 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Pewien łobuz o imieniu Galken sprzedał nam kamień strażniczy i właściwie nie trudno było zgadnąć, że jest w tym jakiś haczyk. Powiedział, że to jest prawdziwy klucz do jakichś drzwi w głębi Wieży, ale że być może poszukuje go również jego poprzedni właściciel. Jak znam swoje szczęście, to Galken ukradł ten klucz samemu Durlagowi albo jakiejś innej potężnej istocie. Dzień 85, Godzina 9 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Therella, kobieta z Brody Ulgotha, prosiła nas, żebyśmy poszukali w Wieży Durlaga jej zaginionego syna. Dzień 85, Godzina 10 (25 Flamerule, 1368): Fenrus Boulon powiedział nam, że Wieża Durlaga została postawiona przez słynnego krasnoludzkiego bohatera, zwanego Durlag Zabójca Trolli. Skarby, które Durlag zgromadził zostały przejęte przez grupę mózgojadów, które posłużyły się sobowtórniakami, żeby zastąpić rodzinę krasnoluda. Bohaterski Durlag wybił wszystkie bestie, jednak walka ta pomieszała mu umysł. Potem zniknął w głębi Wieży, zostawiając za sobą niezliczone pułapki. Dzień 88, Godzina 18 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Wieża i labirynt pod nią zostały zbudowane wieki temu przez krasnoludzkiego bohatera Durlaga "Grzmiącego Topora", którego celem było ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko stworzenie domu dla siebie i swojego plemienia. Jego ogromny majątek został złożony w wielu komnatach, podobno zalegając po pas dorosłemu mężczyźnie. Skarby, które Durlag zgromadził, miały służyć odrodzeniu jego klanu. Dzień 88, Godzina 18 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Opowieści o bogactwach Durlaga zaczęły krążyć po wszystkich krainach i przyciągać najbardziej niebezpieczne bestie, które zapragnęły przejąć wieżę we władanie. Całe plemię Durlaga i wszyscy jego przyjaciele zostali podmienieni przez sobowtórniaki i Durlag, ratując siebie, musiał zabijać istoty, które miały wygląd osób, dotychczas najbliższych jego sercu. W końcu udało mu się wypędzić napastników ze swego domu, ale złożył przysięgę, że nie dopuści, by się to kiedykolwiek powtórzyło! Dzień 88, Godzina 18 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Na wejściach do swych wewnętrznych komnat Durlag założył magiczne zamki, których otwarcie wymaga użycia kamieni strażniczych. Najwyraźniej niektóre z tych kamieni ciągle istnieją, ale zapewne są niezwykle drogie i rzadkie. Dzień 88, Godzina 18 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Ci, którym udało się sforsować magicznie strzeżone wejścia natknęli się na owoce paranoi, która opanowała Durlaga. Uzbroił on każdy centymetr ścian i podłóg w wymyślne pułapki i nie można było zrobić jednego kroku bez narażenia się na ich śmiercionośne efekty. Dzień 88, Godzina 18 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Zgodziliśmy się użyć należącego do Ike'a kamienia strażniczego i zbadać niżej położone komnaty Wieży Durlaga. Ike uważa, że potrafimy sprostać temu wyzwaniu, a ja się z nim zgadzam... Dzień 88, Godzina 18 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Najwyraźniej kontrolę nad Wieżą Durlaga przejęły jakieś istoty z piekła rodem. To był kościotrup, odziany w zbroję - rzucał kulami ognistymi, jakby była to jego druga natura. Czymkolwiek był, niewątpliwie był bardzo potężny. Dzień 88, Godzina 21 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Jednym z towarzyszy Bayarda był chłopiec o imieniu Dalton, na ratunek któremu przybyliśmy. Bayard uważa, że zachowanie chłopca jest trudne do zrozumienia, jednak to przecież jego kark jest narażony i ma on prawo robić, co mu się podoba. Dzień 88, Godzina 21 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Zaczęliśmy dopiero badanie Wieży Durlaga, gdy spotkaliśmy mężczyznę o imieniu Bayard. Sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, mimo iż to miejsce go przeraziło o postanowił je opuścić. Jego drużyna najwyraźniej ciągle jest gdzieś wewnątrz, postanowiwszy iść dalej bez niego. Życzył im szczęścia, ale nie poszedł z nimi. Pułapki i "testy", zostawione przez Durlaga przerastają jego możliwości, a przynajmniej on tak sądzi. Niektóre z nich są naprawdę śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i nie dają żadnych szans temu, kto w nie wpadnie. To miejsce nie zostało zaplanowane, żeby odstraszać, tylko by zabijać. Bayard obawia się również istoty, która tu zamieszkała. Jest to najwyraźniej "Demoniczny Rycerz", jakiś nieczysty sługa niższych sfer egzystencji, który najprawdopodobniej jest bardzo potężny. Bayard uważa, że atakowanie takiej istoty wprost jest równoznaczne z samobójstwem. Być może jego obawy dobrze mu będą służyły, ale my musimy iść dalej. Będziemy również rozglądać się za tymi "kamieniami strażniczymi", o których wspomniał. Muszą to być jakiegoś typu klucze. Dzień 88, Godzina 23 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Ukazała nam się jakaś dziwna zjawa. Oto, co miała do powiedzenia: Jestem zgubą wojownika W ciemność jego duszy wnikam Dygocze i płacze przeze mnie Na kolana rzucony Ręki podnieść niezdolny Dla swej własnej obrony. Lecz wciąż śpię. Obudź mnie. Musimy minąć tych czterech strażników, żeby zejść piętro niżej. Sądzę, że jeden z nich ma kamień strażniczy, potrzebny do uruchomienia tej windy, której strzegą. Ciekawe, co obudzi tego strażnika? Może jakiś dźwięk, głośny jak uderzenie w bęben lub gong. A może coś zupełnie innego. Muszę się nad tym zastanowić, jeśli chcemy iść dalej. Dzień 88, Godzina 23 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Ukazała nam się jakaś dziwna zjawa. Oto, co miała do powiedzenia: Jestem szaleństwem wojownika Zaufaniem i szacunkiem go przeklinam Ostrze w cel biegnące, od celu odginam Do krwi namiętność jego tłumię I w zamian Łagodniejszym uczuciem go obdarowuję Lecz pragnę więcej. Dajcie mi słodkiego, karmazynowego napoju śmiechu i namiętności. Musimy minąć tych czterech strażników, żeby zejść piętro niżej. Sądzę, że jeden z nich ma kamień strażniczy, potrzebny do uruchomienia tej windy, której strzegą. Czego pragnie ten strażnik? Jaki napój jest zwykle kojarzony z namiętnością i w jakim miejscu na tym poziomie można by taki napój znaleźć, bądź zrobić? Muszę się nad tym zastanowić, jeśli chcemy iść dalej. Dzień 88, Godzina 23 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Ukazała nam się jakaś dziwna zjawa. Oto, co miała do powiedzenia: Jestem przeznaczeniem wojownika Wynoszę go ponad jego braci Rozgłaszam jego czyny Tam gdzie miał poważanie, teraz ma pogardę Tam gdzie był człowiekiem, teraz jest gigantem. Brak mi jednak czci oddania. Okryjcie mnie chwałą Przez kroniki mych czynów, duma będzie uczczona Przez wiedzy przekazanie miecz mój rozbłyśnie chwałą Wtedy wiedzieć będziecie, żem zadowolony. Musimy minąć tych czterech strażników, jeśli chcemy dotrzeć do niższych poziomów. Przypuszczam, że jeden z nich będzie posiadał kamień strażniczy, uruchamiający tę windę, której strzegą. Co odda odpowiednią cześć temu strażnikowi? Co spowoduje, iż jego miecz, jego Duma, ujawni jego chwałę? Zostały wspomniane kroniki jego dokonań. Najwyraźniej musimy znaleźć i przeczytać te kroniki. Niestety, jest problem z ich znalezieniem. Co Durlag chciał osiągnąć przez tę zagadkę? Musimy ją rozwiązać, żeby pójść dalej. Dzień 88, Godzina 23 (28 Flamerule, 1368): Ukazała nam się jakaś dziwna zjawa. Oto, co miała do powiedzenia: Jestem przekleństwem wojownika Kradnę jego przyszłość Szpecę jego przeszłość Im więcej posiada, tym mniej oddać gotów Niewolnikiem zostaje Błyszczących przedmiotów Lecz wciąż głód czuję. Nakarmcie mnie tym, co błyszczy się ponad wszystko inne. Musimy minąć tych czterech strażników, żeby zejść piętro niżej. Sądzę, że jeden z nich ma kamień strażniczy, potrzebny do uruchomienia tej windy, której strzegą. Jakiej błyszczącej rzeczy ten strażnik chce od nas? Złota? Brylantów? Muszę się nad tym zastanowić, jeśli chcemy iść dalej. Dzień 89, Godzina 1 (29 Flamerule, 1368): Wydaje się, że sprawienie, iż miecz zaczął świecić było rozwiązaniem jakiegoś typu zadania. Dzień 89, Godzina 8 (29 Flamerule, 1368): W końciu udało nam się rozwiązać zagadki czterech Strażników. Ten ostatni, Miłość, musi mieć w swym posiadaniu kamień strażniczy. Z pomocą tego kamienia uruchomimy windę, która zabierze nas na niższe poziomy. = Źródła = * Gra komputerowa Baldur's Gate, BioWare, Black Isle Studios & Interplay * Gra komputerowa Baldur's Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy, BioWare, Black Isle Studios = Przypisy = Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Zapomniane Krainy Kategoria:Książki z Zapomnianych Krain